Things Change
by Carrot The LuvMachine
Summary: The girl you once knew is no longer alive, is what she had told him. So why did Terra come back to Titans Tower, and why does it anger Raven so much? Beast boy is torn between old feelings and new. BBxRae StarfirexRobin


Hiya! Welcome to Colie's newest Teen Titans fic! Now, for a lil background info before you read:

This story takes place where the series left off (hence the name "Things Change"). Terra will be in this fic, but she and BB won't have a relationship, or it will be one-sided, since I'm RaexBB all the way.

Oh yeah, one more thing, this story isn't tied into my others.

Well, uhmm, that's it! Enjoy!

**Things Change**

_Chapter One_

Beast boy raced down the streets of Jump City, in search of the others. He had just turned his back on Terra before answering Robin back on the communicator. His mind and heart were still confused, but he didn't have the time to worry about such things right now. He needed to save his city once again, afterall, that's what he came back to do, wasn't it?

Turning a corner, he arrived at the junkyard, where he witnessed Starfire being thrown into Robin. The two blushed bright red as they stood back up and quickly looked back toward their enemy. Cyborg seemed to be the only one who noticed that the green teen had arrived.

"Yo, B! We could use a little help here!"

Beast boy smiled and nodded. This was just what he needed right now: to kick some butt! He quickly shifted forms into a rhino and charged at the white, odd-looking villian whom they were up against. Amazingly, the creature was struck and sent flying backwards, but it didn't stay that way for long. Rushing forward, it turned into brick, and hit Beast boy to the ground.

Raven's eyes widened as she watched the fight from a distance. She knew her powers were useless against this creature, but how could she defend her friends? As the creature prepared for another attack, the telepath appeared in front of Beast boy, and formed a shield to protect them.

"Are you alright?" she asked, trying to sound as cold as possible.

Beast boy shifted back to his normal shape and sat up slowly, rubbing his head and nodding. "I'm fine..."

Raven glanced over her shoulder at him, her face shrouded in darkness, but out of that darkness came the slightest of smiles. "Go get him."

Beast boy smiled back and stood up, nodding once more.

In an instant, the shield was dropped, and Beast boy switched forms into a lion. 'Was it just me, or did Raven smile at me?...' he thought as he faced off against the creature once more. 'Nah, I've gotta be seeing things...Raven NEVER smiles!'

* * *

"Tara, why don't you answer question eight for us. Tara? Tara, pay attention when you're being spoken to!" 

Terra felt an elbow jab her in the ribs, and she was shaken out of her daydream. "OW!" she glared over at her friend, who jerked her head at their teacher looming over them. Terra's eyes drifted up into the face of her math teacher. "S-Sorry Mrs. Speena..."

Her teacher simply turned to face the rest of the class, and went on with the lesson. Terra slid down in her seat, her eyes on her desk. What had she been thinking about that had distracted her from school? She usually never gets distracted! Sure, she wasn't exactly little miss smarty pants, but at least she always tried her hardest. 'Oh, right...I was thinking about him again...' she flipped through her english journal and came to a doodle of her and Beast boy holding hands, both smiling brightly. 'I'm sorry, Beast boy...I wish things could go back to the way they used to be, I really do...but...but could you accept me back...after all I've done to you?...'

"You like that green kid, don't you?"

Terra jumped. She turned to her side and noticed her friend speaking to her. "If you like him, go on and tell him!"

"It isn't that simple," Terra whispered.

"Yes it is! Tara, if you don't tell him, I will! Go on girl, you deserve a little cutie to flirt with!"

Terra laughed nervously. 'Maybe I should tell him...maybe I can fix things...I mean, he DID come all the way out here to try and get me back...maybe...he still has feelings for me?...'

* * *

Beast boy smashed into the creature, delivering a last blow before it fell to the ground, defeated. Panting, he turned to his friends, a smile plastered on his face. 

"WE HAVE WON!" Starfire cheered, zooming over to Beast boy and floating around him, giggling happily.

"Nice work, Beast boy." Robin commented, giving a thumbs up.

"B, you have no idea how long we've been tracking this thing down, and you storm in here and tackle it in a matter of five minutes! You kicked butt, man!" Cyborg added, causing Beast boy to laugh.

"Thanks, guys."

Raven slowly approached the group, and faced Beast boy. "Good job."

Beast boy felt his cheeks burn up. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

* * *

"So, how'd it go with Terra?" Robin asked on the walk home. 

Beast boy bit his lip. He was just starting to forget about the whole Terra ordeal before Robin brought it up. "It was her..."

"Why did she not come back with you then?" Starfire asked curiously.

Beast boy looked down at the sidewalk as they continued their trip home. "She said the girl we knew is no longer alive..."

Silence came over the five. They all walked in a line, side by side as the tower came into view.

"I knew she couldn't be trusted..."

"RAVEN!" Beast boy yelled, turning on her. "She just couldn't take it any more! We put too much pressure on her, it's our fault, not hers!"

"Stop making excuses for her." Raven growled. "I'm sick of it. I'm sick of ALL OF THIS!" This being said (or yelled), Raven took off to the sky, racing toward their home.

"YEAH, WELL, WE'RE ALL SICK OF YOUR COMPLAINTS!" Beast boy shouted after her. "Stupid Raven..."

Starfire looked upset as she stared at Beast boy, but didn't get a chance to speak before Robin did.

"We're going to get pizza,"

"Me too!" Cyborg quickly added, not wanting to hang around the tower with Raven and Beast boy arguing.

"Fine..." Beast boy grunted, marching off away from the others. He took up speed, and stared above him at the distant black dot, moving to the Tower. 'Why does she have to be like that?...'

* * *

After a short distance fly across the lake, Beast boy stood at the entrance to Titans Tower. He pushed the heavy doors open and walked inside, slaming the doors shut behind him in anger. 'She's not getting away with it this time.' he thought to himself as he ascended the staircase. He stomped down the hallway, and stopped in front of the empath's bedroom, knocking hard against the door. 

"Not now, Beast boy."

Ignoring her comment, Beast boy pushed the door open and stormed into the room. "What is WITH you!"

Raven didn't reply, nor did she look up from the book that sat in her lap.

"Why do you hate Terra so much!"

"I don't."

"Then why do you get all pissy whenever I mention her?" Beast boy shot back.

"I tried bringing her back, didn't I? Isn't that evidence enough that I don't hate her."

"But you DO hate her!"

Raven's head snapped up, her eyes glowing red. "DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT I DID ALL THOSE THINGS TO MAKE YOU HAPPY!"

Beast boy took a step backward as a huge gust of wind whipped through the room. Gently, Raven's head lowered, her face once again in shadow. "Please, just leave me alone..."

Without thinking or feeling anything, Beast boy exited the room. What had just happened? 'She said she wanted me to be happy...but why?...' The changeling entered his own room and dropped down onto his bed. He stared into the corner of the room, where a large stuffed chicken sat. It was the prize he had won for her from the fair. It was the prize that she didn't want, and it was the prize that he kept. He wanted her to have it, he didn't know why, but he did. And so, there it sat, neglected in the corner of his messy bedroom. Sometimes, when he was really upset, he would sleep with it. It comforted him, knowing that it was his first attempt to show Raven he cared.

'Wait a minute...Show Raven I care? What!' He sat up, staring bewilderly at the chicken. His heart skipped a beat as an image of Raven came into his mind. "When...did this happen?...When...did I fall in love with...with Raven?...'

* * *

Raven sat on her bed, her head still bowed. Why had she just blown up at him? She couldn't control herself whenever Terra was mentioned, she knew that. 

'It's true then...' Opening up her palm, she stared down at a penny. With her other hand, she flipped it over, rolling it around in her hand. This was the penny he had given her. She was never more scared than that day, and this penny helped her through it. No one knew that she had kept it, in fact no one knew that she carried it in her pocket. It was the only present he had ever given her, and now, she was finally starting to understand why it meant so much to her.

'It's because you love him, you dolt.' Her emotion, Love spoke up.

'Don't call Raven a dolt!' Anger hissed.

'Please don't fight...Raven is confused enough as it is...' Timid whimpered.

In her mind, Raven heard Knowledge let out a laugh. 'Ignore them, Raven. You have to tell him.'

'I have nothing to tell.' Raven thought, clamping her fist shut, the penny still inside.

'You have plenty to let out. You've known for a long time now that you love him. You've just denied it.'

The voices seemed to fade as Raven opened her palm once more. The sunlight caught the penny, making it shine brightly into her eyes. 'Tell him that I care...'

Getting to her feet, Raven crossed her bedroom and opened her door, staring out into the hallway. Across the way was Beast boy's room, the door still shut and most likely locked. 'I could give it a try anyway...' Raven took adeep breath before approaching the door and placing her hand on the knob. She turned it, surprised that he hadn't locked it, and swung it wide open.

Beast boy sat on his bed, staring over at her, a shocked look on his face. "Rav--"

"I'm sorry." There, she had said it. Before she could stop herself, she had appologized. It was the first time she had ever said those words, and they had not only shocked the boy in front of her but they had shocked her too.

"What?"

Raven sighed deeply, fearing he may ask her to repeat it. "Don't make me say it again..."

"You...you mean it?" Beast boy asked, sliding off his bed and coming to stand in front of her.

Raven smiled a bit and nodded. "I've been a jerk...This whole ordeal must have hurt you a lot, I mean, you're still in love with her--"

Before Beast boy had a chance to reply to that the doorbell rang. The two turned around and faced the hall. "That can't be the guys, they just went out for pizza..." Beast boy explained.

"Better go let whoever's out there in then," Raven said stepping back into the hall. Beast boy followed and together they walked to the front door in silence, each taking secret glances of the other when they had the chance. Upon reaching the door, they each took a handle of the heavy doors and pulled them open.

Their eyes shot wide open as they fell upon the one who stood at the door.

Beast boy's jaw dropped open. "T-Terra..."

Terra blushed bashfully and rubbed the top of her head, smiling widely. "Uhmm...hey guys!"

* * *

-Author's Corner-

Well, there you have it! I HAVE started a new Teen Titans story, despite everyone's complaints of how I haven't yet finished the others. I think I'm going to HAVE to pronounce them dead. I've recently gotten very tied up in Full Metal Alchemist and it occupies much of my time. Not to mention that my new car should be arriving soon, I need to LEARN to drive, and my finals are approaching...AND I need to get ready for college.

Sorry to say, you won't be hearing much for me...I tried making this chapter as long as I could. I VAGUELY have an idea of where this is going, so, I'd appreciate any suggestions and comments you may have!

Thanks so much to everyone who commented my other fics, and who STILL comment and beg for me to continue them! Someday, I WILL finish! I promise!

ARIGATOUGOZIMASU, MINNA-SAN! -bows-

-Colie-chan (a.k.a. Carrottheluvmachine)


End file.
